Fiordaliso
by sorgin
Summary: Renji Abarai es el mejor teniente de su promoción, pero también es un hombre con sueños, penas y sobre todo tatuajes.


Los tatuajes como los pecados, se lavan, se enjuagan y se frotan, pero jamás desaparecen. Se quedan allí, silenciosos ante el espejo, devolviéndole la mirada que se niega a ofrecerles.

La tinta negra se agolpa bajo la piel recorriendo los contrastes de su anatomía. Cabalga entre las heridas cicatrizadas y las manchas amoratadas, ahogando con su presencia el llanto que amenaza por escapar. Aún bajo el agua, los estigmas arden ennegrecidos por la ponzoña que mancha su alma.

Es la marca de Caín que cubre la frente de los traidores y persigue a los culpables sin darles un respiro en la condena eterna. Es su conciencia, que grita desesperada intentando encontrar la salida a aquel laberinto que forman sus pensamientos.

El espejo le devuelve el reflejo desdibujado y él aparta el rostro para no enfrentarse a la verdad. Una venda cubre su brazo derecho y él, humillado esconde el rostro contra la pared. Su penitencia ha sido ampliada y un nuevo dibujo decora el espacio que tiempo atrás le había sido concedido. Porque nunca se detendrá y lo sabe. Sabe que nuevos dibujos acompañarán a aquellos que ahora le son tan familiares.

Las agujas no le asustan y el dolor es momentáneo, casi agradable, porque mientras sufre recuerda que aún continua con aquella miserable vida que algún dios cruel le concedió.

Su mera existencia es dolor y el sufrimiento se ha convertido en su aliado. Es un vicio macabro que se abre paso a través de sus entrañas gritando al mundo lo que su dueño calla. Es solo una visión distorsionada de un destino que nunca le ha pertenecido, que quizá nunca debió haber vivido, pero del que nunca podrá separarse.

Aunque ya poco puede llegar a importarle esas punzadas que le atraviesan pecho. Respirar con dificultad se ha vuelto algo tan natural para él que mientras sus pulmones arden negándose a recoger el oxígeno, sus expertas manos recorren la tela que forma su ropa y la atan sin mirar.

Abandona la habitación y recorre el pasillo hasta encontrarse con los nuevos reclutas que emocionados le esperan en el gimnasio. El entrenamiento apenas dura cinco minutos. Tan solo ha sido una demostración de fuerza, les demuestra la diferencia que existe entre ellos y sonríe con superioridad al comprobar que, en la mirada de algunos se dibuja el odio. Les humilla haciéndoles recoger el lugar y fregar el suelo. Sabe que la mayoría no le perdonarán y en el fondo preferiría que esos pocos fueran todos. Necesita alimentarse de ese odio, porque solo así podrá evitar el dolor que supondrán esas muertes.

Porque Renji Abarai teniente del quinto escuadrón sabe que solo son niños jugando a ser hombres y que cuando se enfrenten en combate no estarán preparados para sobrevivir. Pero la guerra es así y él, solo puede cumplir las ordenes de la mejor manera posible.

Rikichi le espera en la puerta cargado de papales y una sonrisa iluminando su rostro y Renji suspira agotado al encontrarse con él. El muchacho camina a su lado parloteando hasta el despacho. Abarai abre sin llamar y en su interior un hombre de cabello negro observa divertido la sorpresa que le produce el verle.

-Capitán Kuchiki.- Se arrodilla mirando al suelo y su subordinado le imita haciendo caer los papeles sobre la espalda del pelirrojo.- ¡Rikichi!- Chilla levantándose y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Recógelo!

Agachado junto a él, el teniente toma los papeles que encuentra a su paso. Byakuya se acerca hasta ellos y le ofrece una de las hojas. Renji la toma sorprendiéndose al comprender que su superior no acaba de entregársela. Fuertemente el capitán sujeta el trozo de papel mientras mira con una mueca de furia contenida al pelirrojo.

-Capitán.- Le llama en un susurro que parece no atraer la atención de su interlocutor.

\- ¿Uno nuevo Renji?- Pregunta con la voz apagada mientras sus ojos quedan clavados en la tela de lino que cubre el tatuaje recién hecho.

-Si.- Contesta sintiéndose incomodo ante esos oscuros ojos. Estirando de la manga tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que le hace padecer su imperceptible reproche.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Renji.- Suelta la hoja y con ella un suspiro de cansancio.- Niño, tráeme un té.- Su voz no admite réplica y Rikichi sale de la habitación muy a su pesar.- Debes dejar de hacerte esto.- Dice sin mirarlo y Renji no tiene fuerza para levantar la vista del suelo mientras acaricia inconscientemente el dibujo.

-Capitán yo …

-Eres un buen teniente Abarai.- Pero él siente que esas palabras son las peores espadas que pudieran atravesarle.- Todos tenemos que morir, de una forma u otra. No es culpa tuya.- Se sienta en su escritorio dando por zanjada la discusión.

-Si fuera tan buen teniente habría podido enseñarles como protegerse.- Y por primera vez en la mañana Renji le replica mirándole a la cara.

-Y lo hiciste. Rukia sobrevivió.- Sorprendido, se quedo sin palabras.- Tu la protegiste, la enseñaste como ….

-Fue ella quien enseño a mi.- Le corto sonrojado.- Fue ella quien me enseño el Kido, quien … - Una mano en su hombro le hizo guardar silencio y Byakuya le levanto el mentón para poder mirarlo de frente.

-Aunque te aísles de ellos sus muertes siempre te pesarán, créeme, lo se por experiencia. Siempre te preguntaras que habría pasado si habrías tomado otra decisión y no esa, pero no podemos hacer nada más por ellos.- Se alejo dispuesto a abandonar la habitación cuando la voz del pelirrojo llegó a sus oídos.

-Rikichi no esta preparado.- Una súplica ahogada en el temor.

-Si lo esta.- Contesto cansado de tener que repetir una conversación pasada.-Pero te aterroriza la idea de perderlo.

-Es solo un crío.- Alzo la voz.

-No eres mucho mayor.- Respondió con frialdad.

-Soy un perro del Rukongai, soy diez veces más viejo que él.- Byakuya se sorprendió al escucharle llamarse de semejante manera. Sopesando las posibilidades se encontró haciendo una pregunta cuya respuesta no estaba seguro de querer saber.

-Tu, ¿le amas?- La cuestión se atraganto en su garganta y Renji quedo sin palabras al escucharla.

-¡Es un niño!- Grito ofendido, pero su superior siguió allí esperando una respuesta.- Él, es …. mi amigo.- El noble alzo una ceja insatisfecho.

-También Ikkaku y nunca te he visto tratando de alejarle de la lucha.

-Es diferente.- Rió el pelirrojo.- Ikkaku puede defenderse solo. Pero Rikichi …. A penas logra conectar un par de golpes seguidos durante los entrenamientos. Enviarlo con ese nivel de destreza sería como si yo mismo lo matase.- Agotado Kuchiki trato de hacer frente a una situación insostenible.

-Renji, todos tenemos personas a las que tememos perder.

-Rukia es muy capaz de cuidarse por si misma señor.- Replicó.

-Eso no significa que no tema perderla.- La confesión sorprendió al teniente que miro con fijeza a su superior.- Al igual que temo perderte a ti Renji.

-¿A mí …?

-Eres mi teniente Abarai, la persona con la que más horas paso, quien mejor me conoce. Es normal que llegado ha este punto me resultes … imprescindible.- Dejo escapar la última palabra apenas en un susurro.

-Señor, agradezco sus palabras, pero ambos sabemos que mi labor como teniente podría ser fácilmente realizada por …

-No hay otro Renji.- Su mirada no admitió réplica.- Debes tener en cuenta que no aceptaré otro teniente que no seas tú. Así que si no quieres dejar coja a tu división deberás afanarte por sobrevivir.- Se colocó frente a él y le agarró por el cuello del kimono.- Entiende esto Abarai- Dijo tratando de mantener la dignidad de su porte.- …. Me ha costado mucho amoldarte a mis costumbres no tengo paciencia para hacerlo de nuevo; así que haré lo que sea para conservarte.- Susurró golpeando con su cálido aliento el oído de su subordinado.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta fueron prefacio de su entrada y Rikichi miró asombrado la escena que ante él se mostraba. Los ojos de Renji abiertos como platos observaban la inusual sonrisa que Byuakuya le dedicaba.

-Su té capitán.- Los nervios le traicionaron y su voz sonó más dura de lo que había deseado.

Kuchiki observó a su subordinado con la indiferencia propia de su rango y una idea cruzo vertiginosamente su mente al percatarse del desafió que brillaba en la mirada del joven. Una pasión mal disimulada habitaba en sus pupilas y no le costo demasiado darse cuenta de cual era el motivo de su enfado. Los celos roían las entrañas del niño que creía haberles encontrada en una incómoda situación. Y por primera vez en su vida Byuakuya lamento que esa mentira no fuera la realidad.

Con habilidad logro que sus dedos se deslizarán sobre el borde de la taza haciendo derramar su contenido sobre la blanca piel de Rikichi, que aulló de dolor. Había sido un gesto imperceptible, que; sin embargo, no había pasado desapercibido a su segundo, quien guardo silencio solo por el respeto que le profesaba. Con una vana disculpa despidió al muchacho y le envió al cuarto escuadrón para que atendieran su herida.

Renji sacudió la cabeza sin comprender la fingida torpeza de la que había hecho gala su superior y se encamino siguiendo los pasos de su compañero, pero la mano de Byuakuya aferrada a su muñeca le impidió seguir avanzando.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que me obligas a hacer para protegerte Renji.- Susurró su nombre acariciándolo con una dulzura nunca antes mostrada.

-¿Capitán?- Pregunto desconcertado.

-Eres realmente torpe teniente.- Con paso firme se alejo del lugar dejando atrás el perfume de Sakura y la mirada del pelirrojo clavada en su espalda.

Dos días tuvieron que pasar hasta que los servicios del teniente fueron reclamados en la mansión Kuchiki. Abarai espero pacientemente a recibir permiso para penetrar en los jardines. Las órdenes recibidas habían sido estrictas, perpetrar una simple misión y presentar el informe en la mayor brevedad posible. Y él podía sentirse orgulloso de haber cumplido con su obligación.

Sus heridas curadas con prisa reflejaban el estado de su dueño al teñir de carmín la tela que las cubría. Los criados le dedicaron una mirada de repugnancia, que él prefirió ignorar, antes de regresar con prisa a sus quehaceres. Había sido rápida, apenas unos días; sin embargo nadie dijo que fuera a ser sencillo. Durante unos minutos que le parecieron horas se quedo allí clavado, sintiendo las punzadas de la carne al reabrirse cohabitando con el dolor de los huesos astillados. Aún así no movió ni un músculo. Esperó allí hasta que la voz de su superior le indico que se acercara.

Byakuya busco con la mirada alguna huella dejada por la tinta negra que debía cubrir nuevamente su piel y se sorprendió al no encontrarla.

-¿Bajas?- Pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

-Tres en estado grave pero con pronóstico favorable. El shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki insistió en formar parte de la misión y gracias a la señorita Orihime no sufrimos ninguna perdida lamentable.

-A veces Kurosaki es una agradable molestia.- Sentenció el mayor sin dejar de mirar el estanque donde la carpas nadaban ajenas a la conversación.- ¿Y tú?

-Daños menores Taicho. Nada que destacar.- Con una familiaridad inusual en él, Renji apoyo los brazos sobre el puente de madera y dejo descansar sobre él su peso.- ¿Cuántos peces ha aquí?

-140.- Contestó Byakuya sin entender la razón de semejante pregunta.

-Yo tengo 51 tatuajes.- Contestó con monótona voz.- Es curioso lo que hacemos para atormentarnos.

-Por lo menos Yachiru no se come tus tatuajes.- Una carcajada nació en los labios del pelirrojo y murió ahogada en un beso robado.

-Señor ….- Su voz apenas fue audible, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas fue imposible de ocultar.

-Vete a ver a tu amigo, lleva preguntando por ti desde que te fuiste.- Soltó las palabras con desgana, casi como si le quemarán en la garganta y después simplemente acabo la conversación como si nada habría pasado.

-Sí capitán.- Renji se alejó unos pasos y volvió a mirar hacía atrás sin comprender del todo ese beso. Se llevó con pudor una mano a la boca y dibujo el contorno que sobre ella se había presionado.

Encontró a Rikichi en el gimnasio con la cara roja por el esfuerzo y la espalda sudada. Sin embargo el cansancio del pequeño desapareció al verlo y se arrojó a los brazos del pelirrojo. Abarai miro con incredulidad como la ceja del niño estaba decorada con uno de sus característicos tatuajes.

-Pero, ¿qué has hecho Rikichi?- Pregunto lastimosamente.

-¿Esto?- Pregunto con inocencia.-Solo es una muestra de mi respeto por ti.- Renji le miro angustiado y estiró el brazo apartándole de su lado.-¿Es que te molesta?- Pregunto confundido ante su actitud.

-Uno por cada subordinado perdido Rikichi.- Sus ojos vacíos observaron al joven que estaba a punto de llorar.- Debo irme ….

-¡Espera!- Se aferró a su mano impidiéndole abandonarle.- Renji, yo … ¡Te amo!- El pelirrojo alzo la vista al cielo y tomo aire antes de poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Había comprendido el problema demasiado tarde.

-Basta. Por favor … debes entenderlo.- Tomó su mejilla con delicadeza y Rikichi sintió un respingo cuando las manos encallecidas rozaron su dulce piel.- Tu y yo somos iguales. Somos dos ríos que convergen en el mismo mar. Recorremos las mismas ciudades y regamos los mismos campos, pero nunca llegamos a rozarnos.

-¡¿Y con él sí?! ¡Eso tratas de decirme! ¿Qué él es el tu mar?- Grito enfadado al sentirse despreciado.

-No.- Seca y escueta respuesta que dejo en silencio la habitación.- El es el mar donde todos confluimos. Nos absorbe y nos llena con su presencia. Y cuanto antes lo entiendas mejor. Somos sus siervos y aunque la cadena que me ata este hecha de oro jamás dejará de ser una atadura.

-Pues rómpela- Pidió hipando de desesperación.

-No puedo. Estoy unido a él mucho antes de saberlo. Rikichi, eres mi hermano, jamás voy a abandonarte. Pero no pienso dejar a nadie esperando por mí.- Los ojos castaños del pequeño le observaron sin comprenderle.- Soy teniente, mi destino es morir. No quiero irme pensando que habrá alguien esperándome. Ni tú, ni él.

Abandonado Rikichi se dejo caer en llanto. Deseando poder odiar a Renji por sus palabras y sabiendo que el sufrimiento sería mayor porque nunca podría llegar a hacerlo.

Abarai se alejo del lugar sacudiéndose la cabeza sin poder dejar de preguntarse en que momento había dado pistas al muchacho para poder formar aquella historia de amor unilateral.

-Y un cuerno.- La voz de Yumichika le sacó de sus pensamientos y el pelirrojo caminó a su lado sin hablar.- Si ese noble te lo pediría te quedarías esperando por toda la eternidad.

-¿Debería haberle dicho que me amase aunque yo nunca le corresponderé? ¿O quizás haberle abierto mi corazón y hacerle saber lo duro que es esperar por algo imposible?- Golpeo el árbol frustrado.

-No. Has hecho lo que debías. Pero a veces es más divertido hacer lo que se quiere en vez de lo que se debe.- Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro mientras huía de la escena del crimen.

-Eso lo dices por que a ti te sale siempre bien.

Al día siguiente el teniente de la quinta división lució un nuevo tatuaje y su capitán se vio obligado a revisar las listas de asistencia varias veces, antes de darse cuenta de que no había habido nuevas bajas.

-Será mi último tatuaje.- Contesto al saberse observado.

-Es diferente al resto.

-Este, es personal.- Se levanto y entrego los informes acabados a su capitán que lo miro con interés.

-Todos tenemos símbolos personales Renji.

La flor de loto floreció sobre la tumba bañada de agua en el centro del estanque de la residencia Kuchiki. Cuatro años en silencioso armonía siendo acompañada por la melodía del nado de los peces, sin cambios, sin alteraciones. Solo con la presencia ocasional de un bienvenido visitante.

El cabello pelirrojo del sub-capitán de la quinta división hondeaba al viento liberado de la prisión a la que la bandana solía someterlo. Con paso ausense se dirigió hasta el banco de piedra donde un hombre de oscuros cabellos le esperaba tomando un té. Al tomar asiento a su lado entrelazo los dedos con los ajenos siguiendo un antiguo juego del que ya no recordaba el origen.

-¿La echa de menos?- Pregunto al sin llegar a mirarle.

-Cada día.- Contesto con tristeza, y el pelirrojo observo los vendajes que cubrían las heridas casi sanadas de su superior.

-Debería irme. No creo que a ella la gustaría verme en esta casa.- Dijo con un hilo de voz..

-Probablemente no la habría gustado que ocuparas su lugar.- Y por primera vez desvió los ojos de la tumba para enfrentarse a los de su amante.- Pero eso sería si ella estuviese viva. Estoy seguro de que esta contenta por mí.

Renji quiso añadir algo, preguntarle como podía estar seguro, pero los labios de Byakuya sobre los suyos le hicieron guardar silencio. No deseaba romper la magia que pudiera guardar aquel momento.

-Vamos.- La cena esta lista.

Abarai se puso de pie y siguió los pasos del hombre que nunca creyó que podría corresponderle. Él, que se había jurado esperar la eternidad en soledad, había encontrado la recompensa, siendo correspondida la pureza de su amor.


End file.
